A Thousand Years
by TheBlackDesendantIkariYuuji
Summary: Te amare por mil años más y por cada mil años, te amare mil más. Devil!US x Angel!UK


Hi there~ bueno, aún no se muy bien como funciona el fanfiction (Uu), pero sí gustan explicarme(?) seria muy feliz ~ . Bueno, esta historia en su principio no era USUK, vaya, ni yaoi era. Solía ser una linda y hetero historia de amor que hice hace ya 3 años con personajes propios, pero entonces conocí hetalia y todo lo demás es historia (-risas-). Disfruten.

* * *

Hace mucho mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra aun no era creada. El mundo se encontraba dividido en dos, cielo e infierno, paz y tempestad.

El cielo, el lugar al que todos anhelamos, lleno de riquezas y de paz, repleto de buenos y apreciables ángeles que vivían para los demás más que para sí mismos, lleno de alegría y armonía, un mundo donde no había carencias ni desesperación.

El infierno por su parte, todo lo contrario. Demonios rencorosos y llenos de odio, deseando todo para ellos y nada para los demás. La desesperación, el odio y el rencor reinaban, para después dar paso a la destrucción.

Nada podían tener en común, más que el inmenso y eterno odio que cada uno se sentía por igual. Pero un día todo cambio, algo que altero a toda la sociedad como alguna vez fue conocida en el mundo de las almas, que dio paso a la creación de la humanidad, un suceso que causo la paz en el mundo.

Alfred F. Jones, el hijo del demonio principal, el heredero legitimo del mismísimo Satanás, un demonio que no sentía lastima por sus enemigos, más bien, gozaba del sufrimiento de estos, aquel que al solo escuchar su nombre hasta los mismos ángeles caídos se estremesian; se encontraba bagando en la división del cielo y el infierno, una débil y casi invisible franja que aunque en realidad, no hiciera daño alguno al que la pasase, nadie la perturbaba. Caminaba a paso lento y despreocupado hacia ella pensando en lo entretenido que sería causar terror al mundillo de aquellos angeluchos como el solía llamarlos.

Fue entonces, que al levantar la mirada, un as de luz muy intenso que le obligo a cerrar los ojos por un momento, pero al abrirlos y que sus ojos comenzaran a acostumbrarse a esa luz, pudo distinguir una delgada y delicada silueta.

Al acostumbrarse aun más a la luz pudo verlo perfectamente al ser con la mayor belleza que jamás pudo haber visto. Era un ángel de cabellera dorada como los rayos del sol, ojos verdes como el más bello de los jades, y más brillantes y hermosos que cualquier estrella, qué digo estrella, más bello que cualquier sol que pudiera haber en todo el universo, sus delgados y blancos brazos sobresalían de esa túnica que llevaba y sus piernas, todo un deleite para aquel pobre demonio. Todo en el era perfecto, incluso aquellas cejas pobladas, debía admitir que no había visto unas como esas nunca antes en su eterna y demoniaca vida.

Su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho, por primera vez, su corazón se sintió cálido, no solo frío como normalmente era.

Inseguro, extendió sus negras y algo dañadas alas y cuando iba a comenzar a emprender el vuelo hacia aquel maravilloso ángel, se detuvo en seco al ver al rey de los ángeles, dirigiéndose en dirección al joven ángel. Vio como posaba sus brazos al rededor de él y este solo sonreía tímidamente mientras el rubor subía sobre sus pómulos y sintió la rabia recorriendo todo su ser. No, no aceptaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo quitara, ni el mismísimo dios, ni mucho menos el más cercano a este.

Cien noches pasaron y el lo veía desde la distancia. Todo ese tiempo, su padre, Satanás, se reía de él y como perdía su tiempo llendo a esa mugrosa frontera. Lo más mínimo le podía importar lo que ese viejo diablo pensara de él. Solo le importaba aquel ángel, SU ángel, ya lo había decidido y así seria, suyo y solo suyo por miles de años. Alfred correría cualquier riesgo por tenerlo, no lo iba a perder sin haber peleado por él, aunque eso significara que debía entrar en el mundo de los ángeles.

Decidido, y a punto de entrar, lo vio ahí, solo sentado viendo a la ciudad de los ángeles, dándole la espalda completamente desprotegido, solo, sin nadie más, solo él.

Su corazón se paro en seco, esa definitivamente era su oportunidad. Tomó la rosa blanca que tenía guardada en su chaqueta y la puso al lado del rubio, este se sobresalto y volteo inmediatamente hacia atrás, y por primera vez sus bellos orbes esmeraldas chocaron con los azules del demonio.

—¡Apartate!— ordenó el angel a punto de sacar un pequeño frasco de su túnica.

—¡No alto!—grito el demonio—Yo… yo— comenzó a balbucear el pelinegro— vine a traerte esto— y extendió su mano con la rosa blanca.

Rayos. Se había puesto nervioso, Cómo era posible, él entre todos los demonios, ¿El temido Alfred? Si su padre lo supiera, lo desterraría. El ángel lo vio sorprendido, aún no captaba la proposición de aquel demonio.

—¿D-disculpa?— dijo casi riéndose.

—¡Por mi padre! Solo tómala. — dijo con los colores subidos a la cara.

El ángel, algo ofendido la tomó. El demonio suspiro y su nerviosismo bajo un poco.

—Es blanca, como la pureza de ustedes los ángeles, pero, s-sobre todo la tuya—balbuceo el de lentes.

El ojiverde río un poco, un demonio diciendo esas cursilerías, cualquiera en el paraíso se reiría de eso, ni hablar de en el infierno. Alfred lo vio un poco alterado al ver como se reían de él, quería morir.

—Gracias—sonrió— aun no entiendo el porque, pero gracias de todas formas.

El demonio sonrió tontamente ante el agradecimiento, pero por sobre todo por la bella sonrisa que le dedicó su amado.

—Arthur— extendió su mano desocupada hacia él— Arthur Kirkland.

—A... Alfred F. Jones— dijo rápidamente y extendió su mano para tomar la de el.

No lo podía creer, ahora no solo sabia su nombre, si no también había tocado aquella mano que tanto anhelaba, se estremeció por el roze de su mano contra la suya, era más suave de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado, delgada, delicada y cálida. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su cuerpo, todo por solo tocar su mano. Y entonces vio sus labios color cereza que parecían de lo más dulces y suaves, si sus manos habían sido más de lo que el jamás pudo haber imaginado, no se imaginaba como serían aquellos labios rojos como la sangre, y su piel de porcelana, sería igual de suaves… el ángel lo vio extrañado y se percato de que había ido volando al mundo de las fantasías.

—¿Qué sucede— le pregunto desconcertado.

—Eeh, oh, nada— tartamudeo.

—Vaya esta cayendo la noche, sería mejor que me fuera— dijo— un placer—le sonrió— eeem… ¿podrías soltar mi mano?— dijo casi riendo el rubio.

—Eh... ¡Ah! Claro, lo siento— soltó su mano con tristeza— … sería… posible… eeemmm… ¿si nos volviéramos a ver?— pregunto con esperanzas.

—Claro. Jeh, al parecer los demonios no son tan temibles como suelen decir. Dentro de diez días, aquí mismo y a la misma hora ¿De acuerdo?— Alfred asintió. Arthur sonrió y se fue en dirección contraria a Alfred y este solo lo veía irse.

Sonrió y suspiro al mismo tiempo, diez días era mucha espera, pero, ahora estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a cosquillearle, seria posible que… se hubiera enamorado de un ángel. Se dijo una y otra vez lo loco que estaba, torturo su cabeza toda la noche contra su almohada y sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin, casi al alba de su oscuro sol, cayo en cuenta de que si, el estaba enamorado, y perdidamente, de Arthur.

—Si es de él… no importa nada— dijo con un tono carmín en los pómulos

* * *

10 días pasaron y lleno de esperanzas y de que por fin lo volviera a ver, Alfred salió apresurado de su cuarto dirigiéndose a un castillo en ruinas que se encontraba entre los dos reinos, claramente nadie sabia de el, más que Alfred, pues le encantaba merodear por todas las partes que le fueran posibles. Tomó una rosa de color rosa y emprendió vuelo a donde anteriormente había encontrado a Arthur y ahí estaba el, esperando tímidamente, viendo en dirección al infierno, esperando la llegada de Alfred. Este casi muere de verlo tímido ahí, iluminado por la luz del sol, se apresuro extendiendo sus alas y voló sobre él, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que sacara el frasco que tenía en la túnica, nuevamente.

—Woah, ¡woah! Alto, soy Alfred— aclaro algo apenado por haberlo asustado con tan pesada broma— lo… lo siento— dijo al final arrepentido.

—I…idiota— dijo temblando de la rabia, con sus mejillas rosas y con sus ojos cristalinos.

—Ar… Arthur, en serio perdóname— dijo aproximandose a el y limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas.

¡Perfecto! Era su segundo encuentro y lo había hecho llorar. Bien hecho pensó.

—Va…vamos Arthur… toma— dijo extendiéndole la rosa.—es rosada, como tus mejillas— dijo y acaricio las mejillas de Arthur. Perfecto, iba dando un paso más, esta vez si se dio una buena y merecida felicitación.

Arthur se tranquilizo y vio la rosa que Alfred le ofrecía, vaya que era hermosa, de las rosas más hermosas que jamás hubiera visto. Pensándolo mejor, la rosa que le había dado anteriormente era igual de hermosa.

—Gracias— dijo casi en un suspiro.

Pasaron la tarde parloteando de cosas tribiales, quizás no muy fluida al principio, puesto que no tenían nada en común, vamos, todo lo contrario. Pero poco a poco comenzaron a hablar y desenvolverse.

Arthur se sorprendió cuando supo de que en realidad Alfred, a pesar de ser un demonio, tenía una personalidad muy feliz e hiperactiva. Alfred, también se sorprendió, a pesar de haberlo visto, a escondidas claro, por cien días,no sabia que en realidad fuera muy gruñón y testarudo, a pesar de ser un ángel, además, tenía la boca de todo un diablo, lanzando rayos y centellas por doquier. Miles de días pasaron, miles de días se encontraron.

Un día, mientras Arthur regresaba de una de las tantas citas con Alfred y cargando otra vez una rosa de otro color, se encontró con el rey de los ángeles, un buen amigo suyo, según el.

—Ah, hola Arcángel Gabriel, ¿Cómo ha estado?— pregunto dedicándole una sonrisa y con la rosa entre las manos, girándola de un lado a otro.

—Muy bien mi querido Arthur. Últimamente te han visto ir a la frontera muy seguido ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Eh? O no no. Nada malo, en absoluto.— no mintió en lo más mínimo, después de todo, tener citas con Alfred no era nada malo. Amar no era malo… esperen, ¿Dijo amar? Se sorprendió al haber pensado en esas cosas y sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos con las mejillas color carmín.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Oh no, nada, es solo que… debo ir a… poner en agua esta rosa, si si, claro.

—Oh vaya. Pero que rosa más hermosa tienes ahí y de un color muy peculiar. Es durazno, casi es blanca.

—Como mi piel— susurró sonrojado.

—¿Perdón?

—No nada. Pensaba en voz alta… con su permiso— hizo una reverencia y se fue en dirección a su casa.

Pequeña y totalmente blanca, paredes lizas y sin cosas mas que libros frente a ellas y uno que otro mueble.

A un costado se encontraba una pequeña mesita de noche, con un gran florero y hermosas y majestuosas rosas de todos los colores habidos y por haber dentro de el. Todas relucientes y llenas e vida, incluso la blanca que hace ya mil y una noches le había dado.

La casa del pequeño ángel estaba repleta por el olor a rosas frescas, ese olor le hacia recordar a Alfred, suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Paso la noche entera viendo una por una las rosas, tomándolas con delicadeza y cruzándola entre sus dedos. Las volvió a meter en el jarrón y dijo los colores de cara una de ellas, habían de todos los colores, pero aún faltaba el azul, el amarillo, el verde y el rojo. Dejo el jarrón a un lado y se giro sobre su cama, poniendo sus alas sobre su cuerpo y se imagino que eran los brazos de Alfred. Dio un salto, ¿Qué tipo de cosas estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza y se fue a dormir.

* * *

El pelinegro de encontraba recostado de igual manera, pensando en que rosa le llevaría la próxima vez que se encontraran. Contó cada una de las rosas que ya le había llevado, una por una, recordando las característica de Arthur con cada una de ellas, como su piel, sus mejillas, sus cejas, sus ojos… oh, lo recordó, no le ha llevado de ese color, ni del color de sus labios, ni de su cabello. La próxima seria de esos colores pensó con una sonrisa. Ya no aguantaba más, las espera por declararse lo volvía loco. Se metió a la cama, imaginando a Arthur con él. Deseando en momento que pudiera abrazarlo. Deseándolo.

* * *

Llego el día de su encuentro, Alfred llevo rosas del color de sus ojos, de su cabellos el de sus labios. Lo encontró en el mismo lugar, lo vio más hermoso todavía, esta vez no lo sorprendió. Ya había dejado esa mala costumbre. Llego por el frente, tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella. Arthur se sonrojo y volteo a ver a otra parte.

—Arthur… no gires tus ojos, mírame, con ese hermosos ojos color jade que tienes.

Arthur dio un salto sorprendido, pero aun así lo volteo a ver, sus ojos brillaron con el sol, e hicieron contraste con los de Alfred quien le extendía la rosa de color verde.

—Rayos— dijo como decepcionado.

—¿Q…qué?— pregunto algo preocupado.

—Esta rosa no me sirve de nada. —Arthur lo vio extrañado— Su color no se compara al de tus ojos. Pero tómala, esta luchando por ser tan hermosa como tus ojos— dijo Alfred seguro de si.

Arthur estaba a punto de caer. Sus piernas temblaban como si un grupo de hormigas tuvieran un desfile en ellas. Tomo la rosa tímida y temblorosamente y la pego a su cuerpo, mirando los ojos de Alfred.

—Bien, te llevare a un lugar especial—dijo tomando nervioso la mano, del igualmente nervioso, Arthur.

Extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a volar en dirección paralela tanto del paraíso como del infierno, con el cielo azul rodeándolos. En medio de eso Alfred metió su mano en su chaqueta y tomó otra rosa, esta vez azul.

—Ten— dijo deteniendo el vuelo— es del color del cielo que rodea tu hermosa silueta.

Arthur aferro su mano a la de Alfred y tomo la rosa. Si no fuera porque lo están tomando de su mano el hubiera caído, dio gracias a Dios que Alfred fuera así de fuerte y no hubiera caído. Se percato entonces, cuan fuerte, grande y masculina era la mano de Alfred a comparación a la de él. Siguieron el vuelo por un tiempo mas hasta que Alfred hizo otra parada, tomo otra rosa de su chaqueta, esta de color amarillo.

—Esta, es amarilla, como tu cabello… quizás no tan hermosa y brillante en realidad…— dijo y le extendió la flor.

¡Dios, dios dios! Arthur iba a morir si seguía. Sus mejillas ya no daban más de tanto sonrosarse, ni sus piernas, ni sus brazos ni alas, nada.

Arthur estuvo a punto de caer hasta que Alfred lo sostuvo y lo cargo en sus brazos. Rayos, que inconveniente, Arthur ahora si moriría.

—Ten— esta vez le no ofreció una rosa, sino un pañuelo, el rubio lo miro extrañado— solo ponte lo en los ojos.

Y así hizo, algo nervioso, pero era Alfred. El no podía hacerle daño.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, Alfred había comenzado a volar y comenzó a acelerar, obligando a Arthur a aferrarse a su espalda, cosa que hizo a Alfred imaginar un tanto, sonriendo bobamente, agradeció que le tuviera puesta una venda o sino, quizás lo mataría.

Después de cierto tiempo Alfred se detuvo dejando al ojijade en el suelo junto a él.

—Aun no te las quites— dijo refiriéndose a las vendas y lo guió unos cuantos pasos y lo sentó.— espérame aquí— ordeno y escucho como Alfred se alejaba. Arthur subió sus manos a la venda para poder ver pero Alfred le grito desde alguna parte que no lo hiciera. Y así lo estibo esperando por un tiempo hasta que Alfred le dijo que podía abrirlos.

Se encontró en un castillo abandonado, sentado en una de las fuentes más hermosas que jamás hubiera visto, vio todo su alrededor por encima, rodeado de cosas increíbles y cuando bajo su mirada, mi,es y miles de rosas estaban junto a él, bañadas de la luz del sol. Y finalmente frente a él, Alfred estaba incado con una rosa roja en sus manos.

—Arthur, esta rosa es roja, como la pasión que arde en mi corazón, la pasión que siento por ti, que arde más aun que mil soles, más aun que las llamas del infierno. Tan roja como tus hermosos labios que tanto he anhelado, con los que tanto he añorado—admitió con el rubor en sus pómulos.— Arthur, te amo— dijo por fin dándole la rosa y sello sus labios con los de Arthur, tímidamente.

Sintió la sorpresa del ángel, pero no se aparto de él, en vez de eso se relajo con la rosa entre sus manos. Alfred abrazo ese delgado cuerpo que tanto necesitaba sentir y Arthur a su vez sintió los fuertes brazos de Alfred al rededor de su espalda, rodeando cada parte de él, por encima de sus alas, deseo no tenerlas, para poder sentirlo bien, deseo no ser un ángel para poder amarlo como era debido, deseo que el no fuera un demonio para que lo suyo no fuera imposible. Pero deseo ante todo, que por miles de años se siguieran amando.

* * *

El día que iban a cumplir 10 años de estar juntos, el día en que las rosas ya no daban lo suficiente para expresar su amor por Arthur, Alfred le había dicho que ese mismo día florecería la flor de mil colores que florecía cada un millón años "no es casualidad, que en nuestro aniversario fuera el día en que floreciera"

Arthur salió apresurado y emocionado de su casa, con las esperanzas de no solo ver esa rosa, sino de ver a su amado, de entregarse completamente a él.

Se apresuro y se dirigió al castillo donde ahora se encontraban siempre, desde ya hace diez años.

Llego cansado de tanto haber volado, y se dirigió a la fuente, donde Alfred le había dado su primer beso.

Lo espero pero no aparecía. Entonces escucho un ruido muy cerca de ahí. Era como un gemido.

—A... Arthur... — alcanzo a distinguir.

Rápidamente busco el lugar de donde venia y detrás de un gigantesco escombro estaba el cuerpo desangrado de Alfred, su cuerpo perforado por una espada. Alarmado, corrió hacia el y callo arrodillado a su lado, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y su respiración se torno agitada.

—¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!— grito.

—Arthur... aquí estas— dijo sonriendo.

—Si Alfred, aquí estoy…

—Arthur, Arthur, Arthur— escucho venir de la parte de atras de su espalda.

—… arcángel Gabriel…— lo reconoció y cuando volteo a ver atrás vio como tenía una espada llena de sangre empuñada.—¡TU! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste!?

—Mate a un pobre diablo que más.— dijo fríamente.

—¡Maldito!— grito Arthur a punto de ir contra el, pero Alfred lo tomo de la mano.—Alfred…— se detuvo a lado de él.

—No lo hagas Arthur, no.— dijo en un suspiro.

—Alfred, no te esfuerzos tanto— le pidió poniendo su brazo en su pecho.

—¿Que demonios Arthur? ¿No sabes que él es el hijo de Satanás?— dijo el arcángel desesperadamente. Arthur vio sorprendido a Alfred— Si así es, ¿No te lo dijo antes?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—No importa hijo de quien sea—dijo— yo amo a Alfred. Lo amo— dijo sollozando y poniendo su cara en el regazo de Alfred.

—¡Arthur! ¡Entra en razón! ¡¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?!

—¡LO SE! ¡Y no me arrepiento de nada! ¡Amo a Alfred y ni tu ni Dios, ni Satanás lo van a impedir!— dijo seguro.

El arcángel se fue, diciendo que era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón. Quedan Arthur y Alfred juntos como desde un principio debió haber sido.

—Alfred— dijo volteándolo a ver.

Alfred sonrió.

—Arthur me haces muy feliz— dijo con una sonrisa—ten, como lo prometí— dijo y le dio la rosa de mil colores de la que tanto hablaba.

—Alfred... yo— dijo comenzando a llorar aun más.

—Arthur, no te preocupes. Todo el tiempo que estuve contigo fue, lo mejor— dijo con una sonrisa— si voy a morir… quiero que sonrías para mi.

Arthur no paraba de llorar, pero al escuchar eso, lloro aun más, pero le dedico una sonrisa a Alfred—Arthur, te amare por mil años más.— dijo dándole un beso— No, mil son pocos, te amare por mil más, y por cada mil más, serán otros mil más.— poso su mano en la mejilla del rubio.

—A... A... Alfred...— rompió su sonrisa— yo igual, te amare por mil años más y por cada mil, te amare por otros mil años más, pero… no me dejes— imploro.

—Arthur, no te dejare— dijo mientras le daba un beso y al separarse la mano de Alfred cayo— Arthur, mi amor, mi único amor, te amo.— sus ojos se cerraron, esos orbes azules que brillaban como llamas en la oscuridad se apagaron.

El ángel rompió en llanto y su llanto no tuvo fin. Un diluvio callo sobre la ahora tierra, por mil y una noches, hasta que el ángel, cansado de llorar callo sobre el cuerpo de su amado, sin más lagrimas que soltar. Cayo rendido, cayo muerto, pero al lado del cuerpo de la persona que amo, de la persona que ama y la persona que amara por mil años más.


End file.
